


x2

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: Shadow purposes to his boyfriend of seven yearsFor a friend (you know who you are)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)





	x2

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Shadow and Shadow were walking in a comfortable silence down a beautiful forest trail when Shadow got down on one knee and finally popped the question.

"Shadow the hedgehog….will you marry me?"

Soon as the question registered in the dark hedgehogs mind he immediately started bawling.

"It t-took you long enoughhh!!!!"

"So," he began,"is that a yes?"

"Of course it is!"

As soon as the hedgehog said those words Shadow stood up and brought their lips together for a blissful kiss.

__

The end

**Author's Note:**

> They are both named shadow for clarification 
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Im sorry


End file.
